An arrangement in which a plurality of tightening stress-relieving holes are provided along an outer peripheral part of a stator core formed from a laminated steel sheet, and an outer peripheral face of the stator core is fixed to an inner peripheral face of an annular body shell by means of press fitting or shrink fitting is known from Patent Document 1 below.
Furthermore, an arrangement in which a plurality of recesses are formed in an outer peripheral face of a stator formed from a laminated steel sheet, projections are formed on an inner peripheral face of a motor case into which the stator is press fitted, the projections being fitted into the recesses, and fixing by press fitting is carried out by making the bottom of the recess of the stator and the top face of the projection of the motor case contact each other or making an area other than the recess of the stator and an area other than the projection of the motor case contact each other is known from Patent Document 2 below.